Over a period of time, automatic features in cameras that require minimal intervention of a user has gained demand. One such feature is continuous auto-focus that helps in keeping a predefined region in focus both during live preview and movie encoder applications without any user intervention. Existing continuous auto-focus methods in a camera focuses either on a central region or on a subject, in the central region, that is nearest to the camera. Often, it might happen that the subject, on which the user desires to focus, is not present in the central region or is not nearest to the camera, and hence leading to failure in focusing on the subject, on which the user desires to focus. In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method for auto-focusing, in cameras, that resolves one or more above-mentioned issues.